


Star Wars: The Smugglers Tale (German)

by Ca110



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Female Homosexuality, Jedi, POV Female Character, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ca110/pseuds/Ca110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fünfhundert Jahre vor dem Ende der der Galaktischen Republik durch die Sith, lebte eine Schmugglerin, die in den Diensten von Jabba the Hutt stand. Sie hatte sich sich dem Leben als Kriminelle abgefunden und verspürte durchaus auch Spaß an diesem Lebensstil, bis sie eines Tages eine junge Jedi-Ritterin trifft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kapitel 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also, hier ist endlich einmal wieder eine kleine Geschichte von mir, ich bin momentan in Schweden, kann aber sein, dass ich es trotzdem regelmäßig schaffe neue Kapitel hochzuladen. Ich habe natürlich meine Mass-Effect Geschichte nicht vergessen, und hoffe ich kann dort bald auch einmal wieder updaten (nächstes Kapitel ist in Arbeit ).  
> Nun, wie gehabt, bin ich immer noch Leeegggasteenikker, und da ich wie gesagt, die nächsten sechs Wochen noch ijn Skandinavien bin, wird es auch schwierig meine Betaleserin zu finden.  
> Ich hoffe, ihr habt trotz alle dem spaß an der Geschichte. Eigentlich sollte es ein kleiner One Shot werden, habe dann aber beim schreiben gemerkt, dass mir das Star Wars Universum zu viel Spaß macht, um die Geschichte so schnell wieder aus den Fingern gleiten zu lassen, also werden wir mal sehen, wie weit es mit dieser Geschichte geht.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Star Wars, all names of Star Wars characters, vehicles and any other Star Wars related items are registered trademarks and/or copyrights of Lucasfilm Ltd., or their respective trademark and copyright holders. This Story is written for fun, not for profit. All OCs are my own work.

Kapitel 1

Jazisa lief mit schnellem Schritt durch den Raumhafen auf Tatooine, sie musste schnell zurück zu ihrem Schiff, der Raven, um die Ware, einzuladen, die inzwischen dort sein sollte. Sie wollte so schnell wie möglich von diesem Planeten verschwinden und sich auf den Weg nach Coruscant fliegen. Sie sah, den. Hutt schon von weitem neben ihrem Schiff stehen, ihr Copilot, ein Mensch namens Aliak, versuchte ihn davon abzuhalten in das Schiff einzudringen. Schnell legte Jazisa die letzten Schritte zurück, die sie von Aliak und dem Hutt trennten.   
"Ah Jabba", rief Jazisa im Näherkommen. Der Hutt reagierte sofort und drehte sich zu ihr um und begann in Basic mit ihr zu reden.  
"Swancall, ich sehe, du hast Waren, die nicht mit gehören", die Stimme der über großen Nacktschnecke triefte geradezu nur so vor Hohn und Eitelkeit.  
Musste dieser Hutt immer von allem etwas mitbekommen? Ihm schien offenbar nichts verborgen zu bleiben, was auf Tatooine geschah. Aber natürlich hatte er recht, sie hatte sich von einem andern Schmuggler Ryll gekauft, zu einem unverschämt niedrigen Preis, denn sie sich durch einen Gedankentrick mit der Macht verschafft hatte, gekauft. Sie verfügte über eine gewisse Begabung in der Macht. Allerdings beschränkten sich ihre Fähigkeiten im Allgemeinem auf das Bewegen kleinerer Gegenstände. Aber mit intensivem Training, hatte sie es geschafft sich bis zu einem Gewissem Grad in den Geist schwacher Persönlichkeiten einzuschleichen und ihnen einfache Gedanken einzugeben.  
"Ich versichere dir, Jabba, dass das unsere Geschäffte nicht im Mindesten beeinflussen wird", antworte Jazisa, bemüht freundlich zu klingen.  
"Das hoffe ich", antwortete der Hutt, "für dich".  
"Was kann ich denn für dich tun?", fragte sie, hoffte aber inständig, dass Jabba nur gekommen war, um sie daran zu erinnern, für wen sie arbeitete.  
"Ich habe einen Kunden, der auf Aris im Albarrio-Sektor auf dich wartet. Er bezahlt gut, ich erwarte, dass du ihn mit dem Respekt behandelst, der einem so gut zahlendem Kunden zusteht", sagte Jabba, er erwartet dich in der Größten Ansiedlung, die dort existiert. Es wurde mir versichert, er wird dich finden, sobald du dort eingetroffen bist".  
Es wäre ja zu schön gewesen, wenn er nichts von ihr gewollt hätte, aber das spielte keine Rolle, sie musste hoffen, das ihr Kontaktmann auf Coruscant auf sie warten würde, denn sich gegen einen Befehl von Jabba zu stellen war Selbstmord. Früher hatte sie es einmal versucht, Jabba mit dem Gedankentrick von ihr abzubringen, war daran aber kläglich gescheitert, da seien Persönlichkeit stark war und Hutten, wie sie später erfuhr, gegen diese Art von Manipulation immun waren. Dieser versuch hätte sie fast das Leben gekostet, hätte nicht ein Berater, ein gefährlich aussehender Twi`Lek, ihn davon überzeugt, dass ihr Talent nützlich sein konnte. Also blieb ihr nur eine Möglichkeit, sie musste nach Arsi reisen und die geheimnisvolle Person treffen.   
"Wie du wünschst Jabba", sagte sie und verbeugte sich.   
Als Jabba verschwunden war wandte sie sich an Aliak.   
"Wir sollten das Ryll verstauen und dann schnell nach Arsi gelangen. Hoffen wir, dass wir das Ryll auch später noch auf Coruscant verkaufen können".  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen Jaz, du kennst doch die Reichen und Eitlen auf den Kernwelten, die können nie genug bekommen. Wenn nicht ein Wunder geschieht und alle Ryll Süchtigen auf einmal geheilt werden, dann sollte das kein Problem darstellen", antwortete ihr der Mann freundlich.

Nach weniger als zwanzig Minuten, hatten sie das Ryll in den Schmugglerverstecken an Bord der Raven versteckt und begannen damit sich auf den Start vorzubereiten.   
Nachdem Jazisa und Aliak alle Routinetests beendet hatten zündet sie die Triebwerke. Ein starkes zittern ging durch das Schiff und langsam erhoben sie sich in den Himmel und ließen die endlosen Wüsten von Tatooine hinter sich.


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2

Die Raven sprang aus dem Hyperraum und befand sich im Orbit des Planeten Arsi. Schon aus dieser großen Entfernung, war zu sehen, dass der Planet sich fast nur aus dichtem Regenwald zusammensetzte. An der Tag-Nacht-Grenze war ein kleiner Ozean zu erkennen, aber ansonsten war alles grün. Hier und da konnte man sich einbilden, ein großes Flusstal zu sehen, das sich über das Land hinwegzog um in den Ozean zu münden oder hinter den Sichtbaren Berich des Planeten zu verschwinden. Jazisa nahm an, dass es auf der andern Seite ebenfalls noch einen oder mehrere Ozeane gab, die das überaus feuchte Klima des Planeten erklärten.   
Die Sensoren der Raven gaben an, dass es auf der nördlichen Hemisphäre etwa zweihundert Kilometer vom Ozan entfernt, eine große Siedlung gab, sie befand sich in einem der Großen Flussdelten, die sich zum Ozean hin erstreckten. Nach kurzem weitersuchen, stellte Jazisa fest, dass es noch einige weitere Siedlungen gab, aber keine, war so groß wie die erste, die sie entdeckt hatte. Also setzte sie Kurs auf das Flussdelta, um einen Landeplatz zu finden, der nicht direkt in der Stadt lag.   
Sobald sie die Raven allerdings nähr an die Planetenoberfläche gesteuert hatte, stellte sich heraus, dass sich dieses Vorhaben als schwieriger als gedacht erweisen würde. Die Bäume, die dicht an dicht standen und zum teil über zweihundert Meter in die Luft ragten, gaben fast nie einen Blick auf den Boden des Planeten frei. In den wenigen Augenblicke die sie nach unten schauen konnte, erblickte sie sumpfigen Boden, der von Gestrüpp überwuchert war und keine Landfläche bieten würde. Selbst wenn sie also ein Loch im undurchdringlichem Blätterdach finden sollte, durch das die Raven hindurch passte, war das keine Option.  
"Sieht so aus, als ob wir doch in der Stadt landen müssen", sagte sie mürrisch zu Aliak und steuerte das Schiff in die gesagte Richtung. 

Schon nach wenigen Minuten kam die Stadt, wenn mann sie den so nennen konnte, in Sicht. In den Bäumen waren Plattformen zu erkennen, die obersten waren Landeplätze für Schiffe und Shuttles, darunter erstreckten sich unendlich viele weiter Ebenen, Jazisa konnte sehen, wie sie im dichten Blätterdach verschwunden. Sie konnte nur raten wie weit nach unten sich die Plattformen durch den Wald zogen und wie viele ebenen es waren. Die Plattformen waren untereinender mit vielen kleinen Brücken und Stegen, Treppen, Rolltreppen und Turboliften verbunden, die es ermöglichten in möglichst kurzer Zeit von der einen Seite der Stadt auf die Andere zu kommen. Auf den etwas weiter unten liegenden Ebenen waren Häuser zu erkennen, Straßen und Gassen. Jazisa war von dem Anblick wie gefesselt, sie hatte noch nie einen so ungewöhnlichen Platzt gesehen. 

Sie suchte einen leeren Platzt auf der obersten Plattform, um zu landen und sich auf die Suche nach Jabbas Kontaktmann zu machen. Als die Raven schließlich auf der Kunststoffplattform aufsetzte, war Jazisa immer noch von dem Aufbau der Stadt absorbiert. Sie musste sich anstrengen um sich auf das jetzt und hier zu konzentrieren. Sie satnd vom Piloten sitzt auf und machte sich auf den Weg in ihrer Kabine.   
Der Spiegel, der an der einen Wand hing, zeigte ein perfektes Spiegelbild von ihr. Ihr langes schwarzes Haar hing in einem Eng geflochtenem Zopf über ihren Rücken nach unten und ihre wachsamen grünen Augen schienen sie zu mustern. Ihre Kleidung, war eine Hose, die angenehm saß, aber immer noch viel Bewegungsfreiheit bot. An ihr befanden sich einige Taschen, die mit nützlichen und lebensrettenden Utensilien gefüllt waren. Oben trug sie eine nicht zu eng, aber auch nicht zu weit geschnittenes Tunika ähnliches Gewand, dass auf Hüfthöhe so abgeschnitten war um ihre Blasterpistolen, die sie je auf der linken und der Rechten Seite an einem Gürtel trug, zu verbergen.   
Sie wollte nicht mehr als nötig auffallen, war aber mit der Kleidung die sie trug zufrieden, also ging sie zurück ins Cockpit um Aliak ihren Plan mitzuteilen.   
"Ich werde mich mal umsehen und schauen ob ich unsere mysteriöse Person finde. Du bleibst beim Schiff und hältst alles Startbereit".  
"Alles klar, pass auf sich auf Jaz", gab er als Antwort und drehte sich wieder den Konsolen zu.  
Jazisa legte die kurze Stecke zum Heck des Schiffes schnell zurück und öffnete die Ladeklappe um hinaus zutreten.   
Die Luft auf Arsi war feucht und warm, ihre Kleidung begann sofort an ihrer Haut zu kleben. So faszinierend, wie der Planet aus der Luft gewirkt hatte, so wiederwertig war das Klima, ihrer Meinung nach. Dazu kam, dass sie sich beobachtet fühlte. Sie war gerade erst einmal aus dem Schiff herausgetreten und hatte schon dieses vertraute Gefühl von Unbehagen, dass sie immer dann empfand, wenn ein anders Machtsensibles Wesen in ihrer Nähe war. Meistens stellte sich das Als Problem heraus, da sich ihre Begabung auf so Geringes beschränkte, dass sie so gut wie immer unterlegen war, wenn sie es mit Machtsensiblen zutun hatte, die gelernt hatten mit ihr umzugehen.   
Sie ermahnte sich achtsam zu bleiben, sie legte die rechte Hand an die Blasterpistole an ihre Hüfte und bereitet sich auf einen möglichen Angriff vor. Allerdings glaubte sie nicht, dass sie in aller Öffentlichkeit mitten auf der Landeplattform attackiert werden würde. Schnellen Schrittes setzte sie ihren Weg fort, weiter weg von der Raven. Sie wollte zu einem belebten Platzt, an dem sich viele Leute aufhielten, um einem möglichem Angriff aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Drei Ebenen unter der Landeplattform fand sie eine Cantina, die offenbar ein Treffpunkt für alle Arten von Reisenden und Einheimischen war. Der Eingang bestand aus einer massiven Holztüre, vor der ein grimmig aussehender Wookie stand, der offenbar den Job eines Türstehers ausübte. Die Cantina bestand nur aus einem Raum, der nur spärlich beleuchtet war und dadurch in einem Dämmerlicht lag. Wenn man gegen die Lichtquelle schaute, konnte man die Rauchschwaden sehen, die umher schwebten. Jazisa setzte sich an einen leeren Tisch und schaute sich aufmerksam um, in der Cantina waren alle möglichen Spezies vertreten, allerdings bestand der Großteil der Gäste aus Menschen. Eine Kellnerin nährte sich ihr, doch mit einer abweisenden Geste der Hand, machte sie ihr verständlich, dass sie nichts brauchte. Sie spürte den Mann, der sich ihr gegenüber setzte, bevor sie ihn sah.   
"Ich habe nach euch gesucht", sagte er in monotonem, aber sympathischen Tonfall.   
"Und ich nehme an, ihr seid die Person, die ich hier treffen soll?", antworte Jazisa argwöhnisch.   
"Ja, ich brauche euch, um von diesem Planten zu verschwinden, unauffällig", sagte er.  
"Ihr und wie viele Personen?", hackte sie nach.  
"Noch zwei weitere Personen, eine Frau etwa in eurem Alter und ein Mann, etwa in meinem Alter".  
Jazisa begann nachzudenken. Der Mann, der vor ihr saß war nach seinem Aussehen zu urteilen und der starken Macht, die sie in ihm spürte, ein Jedi, vielleicht sogar ein Meister, also müsste eine der beiden übrigen Personen sein Schüler sein. Die dritte Person, war also ein Gefangener oder ein Schutzbefohlener der Jedi.   
"Es müssen gefährliche Leute hinter euch her sein", stellte sie fest.  
"Wie kommt ihr darauf", fragte der Mann lächelnd.  
"Warum sollte sich ein Jedi sonnst an einen Hutten wenden und ihn um Hilfe bitten".  
"Ihr habt einen scharfen Verstand", antwortete der Mann, "Ihr habt recht, ich bin in der Tat ein Jedi, aber alles weiter sollte euch nicht interessieren".   
"Ich transportiere euch in meinem Schiff, es interessiert mich sehr wohl, wer euch verfolgt"  
"Ihr werdet euch damit zufrieden geben müssen mir zu vertrauen, wenn ihr euch als vertrauenswürdig erweist, werde ich euch eventuell mehr erzählen".  
Jazisa sah den Jedi zweifelnd an, sagte aber nichts.  
"Ich spüre die Macht in euch. Ihr habt Erfahrung mit ihr, vertraut meinem Urteil", versuchte der Mann sie zu überzeugen.  
Sie wusste wovon der Jedi sprach, aber sie hatte auch schon fehlgeleitet und gefährliche Jedi gesehen, genau wie Sith, die aus Mitgefühl gehandelt hatten. Sie wusste, das die Macht nicht unfehlbar war, für sie selber stellte sie lediglich ein Werkzeug dar.  
"Also gut, kommt mit mit mit", sagte sie, "wir brechen sofort auf".  
"Sehr gut", stimmte der Mann ihr zu.


	3. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3

Jazisa stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schiff, dicht gefolgt von dem Jedi, der wie gedacht ein Meister war und den Beiden anderen Personen. Der Mann war etwa ende fünfzig, hatte aber noch volles blondes Haar und wirkte viel zu gepflegt, um von einer der Außenwelten zu kommen. Die Frau, trug ein ähnlich schlichtes Gewand wie der Meister und schien tatsächlich seine Schülerin zu sein, zumindest, redete sie ihn mit Meister an und er nannte sie beim Vornahmen und duzte sie. Jazisa hatte sich ihren Namen sofort gemerkt. Joann. Sie war eine schöne Frau, ihr langes braunes Haar hatte sie in einem Zopf nach hinten gebunden, ihre Augen hatten eine Durchdringende blaue Färbung und ihr Mund war von vollen, schönen Lippen eingerahmt. An ihrer Hüfte war unter dem Gewand ein Lichtschwert zu erkennen. Ihr Meister trug dieses versteckter. 

Sie befanden sich gerade auf dem Weg zurück zur Raven, als Jazisa wieder einmal dieses Gefühl der Unsicherheit und des Unwohlseins empfand, meistens war das ein schlechtes Vorzeichen und wies sie auf Gefahr hin. Die Jedi hatten es offenbar auch gespürt und zogen ihre Lichtschwerter. Das der Frau leuchtete in einem schönem Grün, das des Meisters in blau. Wie aus dem Nichts, flog ein Blasterschuss auf Jazisa zu und hätte sie in den Bauch getroffen, wenn nicht die junge Jedi in die Luft gesprungen wäre und die Energieladung mit einem geschickten Schwung ihres Lichtschwertes abgelenkt hätte. Schnell zog nun auch sie selber eine ihrer Waffen und suchte nach einem Ziel, sie konnte nichts sehen, die wenigen Passanten, die sich in der Nähe aufgehalten hatten, waren schnell aus der Gefahrenzone geflohen. Wieder flog ein Schuss auf sie zu und wieder schaffte Joann es mit Leichtigkeit ihn abzuwehren.   
Der ältere Jedi rief ruhig aber bestimmt:  
"Wir müssen zu eurem Schiff, schnell. Wir decken euch und kommen hinterher".  
Jazisa nickt nur und joggte los, in Richtung der Raven. Als sie sich umdrehte, konnte sie sehen, dass der ältere Mann ihr folgte, weiter hinten kamen die beiden Jedi langsam nach, während sie immer wieder Blasterschüsse abwehrten.   
In der Laderampe stand Aliak und schien auf sie zu warten. In seiner rechten Hand, hielt er eine Blasterpistole. Zufrieden steckte sie ihre eigene Waffe wieder in das Holster am Gürtel und drehte sich wieder nach hinten um, um zu sehen, wie weit die Jedi noch entfernt waren.   
"Mach das Schiff startbereit, Aliak", rief sie, noch während sie den Kopf wieder nach vorne drehte.   
Zu ihrer Überraschung, bewegte sich Aliak nicht vom Fleck und schien ihren Befehl nicht ernst zu nehmen oder ihn einfach zu ignorieren.   
"Wir müssen hier nicht weg, Jabba wünscht, die Jedi und ihren Begleiter tot, das Kopfgeld auf sie ist erheblich gestiegen".  
Die Jedi verraten? Das war eigentlich ein Gedanke, denn sie normaler weise ohne jeden Zweifel akzeptiert hätte. Ein Auftrag, denn sie ohne schlechtes Gewissen ausgeführt hätte. Menschen wechselten nun mal ihrer Loyalitäten, besonders, wenn es ums überleben ging. Jazisa wusste nicht, warum ihr dieser Gedanke so also jetzt so widerstrebte. Vielleicht, lag es daran, dass sie das Gefühl hatte Joann und ihrem Meister vertrauen zu können.   
"Hast du mich nicht gehört, er will sie tot", die Stimme ihres Copiloten riss sie wieder aus ihren Gedanken.  
"Und hast du mich nicht gehört, ich habe dir einen Befehl gegeben, du sollst das Schiff startklar machen", entgegnete sie scharf. Sie spürte, dass die Jedi anz nah waren, nur noch etwa zehn Meter entfernt, um sich zu versichern, drehte sie ihren Kopf kurz nach hinten und sah, dass Joann auf ihn zugelaufen kam, während ihr Meister immer noch Blaster um Blaster abwehrte. Diesen kurzen Moment der Ablenkung hatte Aliak offenbar genutzt um seine Waffe auf Jazisa zu richten und zu schießen. Sie hörte das unverkennbare Geräusch eines Schusses von hinter sich, im beinahe selben Augenblick war die Jedi plötzlich hinter ihr und hatte den Schuss mit ihrem Lichtschwert abgewehrt und zurückgeworfen. Als sie sich umdrehte, konnte sie sehen, das der reflektierte Schuss Aliak genau zwischen die Augen getroffen hatte. Ihr ältester Freund war tot, nach dem er sich gegen sie gestellte hatte.


	4. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4

 

-JAZISA-

Jazisa wusste nicht, was sie denken sollte, auf der einen Seite, war sie der Jedi natürlich dankbar, wenn sie nicht gewesen wäre, dann wäre sie jetzt natürlich tot. Auf der andern Seite, hatte sie gerade die einzige Person umgebracht, der sie hatte vertrauen können, oder zumindest hatte sich Jazisa das eingebildet. Hinzu kam, dass sie nicht wusste ob sie den Jedi vertrauen konnte.   
"Wir müssen hier weg", die melodisch ruhige Stimme Joanns, riss sie wieder aus den Gedanken.  
Jazisa wusste, dass sie recht hatte, also versuchte sie ihr Misstrauen hinunter zu schlucken und sich auf das hier und jetzt zu konzentrieren.   
"Ihr hab recht, helft mir seine Leiche an Bord zu bringen, ich werde ihn nicht zurücklassen", antwortete Jazisa und deutete auf den toten Aliak.

Ohne ihre Bitte zu hinterfragen, schaltete die Jedi ihr Laserschwert ab und heftete s ich zurück an den Gürtel um Jazisa beim bergen der Leiche zu helfen. Sobald sie im Laderaum angekommen waren, wandte sich Jazisa um und sprach zu den Jedi:  
"Ich brauche einen Copiloten, hat einer von euch eine Flugausbildung?".  
Sie sah, wie Joann ihren Meister fragend anschaute, biss dieser sich entschieden hatte.  
"Geh du, Joann, ich bleibe hier und passe auf den Prinz auf", antwortete er in seinem ruhigen Tonfall.   
"Wie ihr wünscht Meister", gab sie ihm als Antwort und folgte Jazisa in Richtung Cockpit. 

Sobald sie dort angekommen waren, setzte sich Jaz auf den Piloten Platzt und stellte angenehm überrascht fest, dass die Systeme der Raven immer noch aktiv waren.  
"Aktiviert die Schilde", sagte sie zu der inzwischen sitzenden Jedi, diese nickte nur als Antwort und führte den Befehl aus.  
Schnell ging Jazisa die nötigsten Tests vor dem Start durch.  
"Alles klar zum Start, startet die Triebwerke", sagte sie wieder an Joann gewandt.  
"Zünde die Triebwerke in drei, zwei, eins, Zündung".  
Jazisa konnte spüren wie die Raven sich langsam hob und an fahrt gewann. Sie konnte sehen, wie von der Landeplattfo immer noch Blaster Schüsse auf sie gefeuert wurden. Schnell gewannen sie an höhe und sie konnte einen letzten Blick auf die Wundersame Stadt werfen, dann leisen sie die Atmosphäre von Arsi hinter sich. 

 

-JOANN-

Joann war überrascht, wie gut sie sich mit den Steuerungen der Raven zurecht fand. Dafür, dass sie noch nie in dieser Klasse Schiff gewesen war, geschweige denn eines geflogen war, kamen ihr alle Anzeigen vertraut vor.   
"Ihr seid eine gute Pilotin", hörte sie die Schmugglerin sagen.  
"Das selbe könnte ich über euch sagen. Wir wurden einander noch nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Joann, ich bin, wi ihr sicherlich bemerkt hab, eine Jedi Ritterin", sie streckte eine Hand aus, die die Schmugglerin dankend annahm. Ihr Händedruck war stark und Joann kam nicht umhin, eine gewisse, wenn auch geringe, Verbundenheit zur Macht zu spüren.   
"Mein Name ist Jazisa", ntwortete die Schmugglerin knapp, sie schien über etwas nachzudenken.   
"Ihr seid eine Jedi Ritterin?", fragte sie schließlich.  
"Das bin ich, warum fragt ihr?", gab Joann schlieslich als Antwort, in ruhiger stimme, sie wollte nicht, dass Jazisa merkte, wie sehr sie abgelenkt war. Sie konnte es selber nicht erklären, aber seit sie mit ihr im Cockpit war, hatte sie Schwierigkeiten sich mit der Macht in Verbindung zu setzten, so als ob irgend eine Emotion ihr den Zugang verwehrte. In Gedanken rezitierte sie die Eingangszeile des Jedikodex.  
Es gib keine Emotionen, es gibt nur Frieden.  
Es gelang ihr sich etwas zu fangen, aber sie hatte immer noch das Gefühl, nicht richtig mit der Macht in Verbindung zu stehen.   
"Ich frage, weil es auf mich den Eindruck gemacht hat, dass ihr der Schüler dieses Meisters seid", entgegnete ihr die Schmugglerin und riss sie damit aus ihren Bemühungen wieder ins Gleichgewischt zu kommen.  
"Das bin ich, ich war sein Padawan, jetzt wo ich in den Rang einer Jedi-Ritterin erhoben worden bin, lerne ich immer noch von ihm, wenn ich mit ihm auf einer Mission bin, aber ich ...", sie wollte ihren Satzt grade beenden, als ein Schiff, nur wenige Kilometer vor ihnen aus dem Hyperraum fiel.

Sie versuchte sich wieder langsam der Macht zu öffnen, sie durch sich hindurch fliesen zu lassen, um zu erfahren, wer auf diesem anderen Schiff war und was er für Absichten hatte. Es gelang ihr, bis zu einem gewissem Gard, ihre Wahrnehmung auf das Schiff auszudehnen, aber es beanspruchte ihre komplette Aufmerksamkeit und Kraft. Erst, dass einschlagen eines Lasers an der Außenhülle der Raven, lies sie die Erweiterte Wahrnehmung fallen lassen und zurück ins hier und jetzt gelangen.   
Mit einer schnellen Bewegung aktivierte sie die Deflektoren und sprang auf, denn auf einmal, spürte sie eine starke Erschütterung in der Macht. Es fühlte sich an, wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Meister Obedaia, sie musste zu ihm, er war in Gefahr, sie hatte sich so weit Ablenken lassen, dass sie es bis jetzt nicht gespürt hatte, doch jetzt konnte sie es ganz deutlich wahrnehmen.   
"Ich muss in den Laderaum", sagte sie, als sie das Cockpit verlies, sie bildete sich ein, zu hören, wie Jazisa ihr etwas von Hyperraumsprung hinterher rief, achtet aber nicht weiter darauf. 

Als sie den Frachtraum erreichte, konnte sie sehen, dass die komplette hintere Ladetüre fehlte. Ihr Meister hielt den Druck offenbar mit einem Machtfeld im Raum aufrecht, wobei man sehen konnte, dass immer mehr Luft durch das Feld in das Vakuum des Alls verschwand.   
"Nimm den Prinzen und verschließe das Schott hinter dir", rief er ihr zu. Seine sonst so ruhige Stimme war angespannt und klang erschöpft. Es machte ihr Angst, ihren Meister so zu sehen.  
"Nein, ich werde euch nicht zurücklassen", sagte sie entschlossen.  
"Joann, ich spüre Verwirrung in dir, lass dich nicht durch Angst und Verzweiflung auf den Weg der Dunklen Seite führen, bringe den Prinzen nach Coruscant zum Senat", er musst pausieren um Luft zu holen.  
Joann senkte ihren Kopf aus Scham, da sie wusste, das er recht hatte, sie war verwirrt, sie wusste nicht, woher es kam, wusste sie nicht.   
"Ja Meister, ihr habt recht, ich werde mein Bestes tun", entgegnete sie.  
"Mehr kann ich nicht von dir Verlangen", sagte er freundlich, "jetzt geh".  
Sie nahm den Prinzen am Arm und zog ihn hinter sich aus dem Laderaum, in dem inzwischen die Luft immer dünner wurde. Mit einem letzten Blick zurück zu ihrem Meister, bevor sie die Luftschläuche schloss. Sein Blick war voller Mitgefühl und Frieden, als sie ihn das letzte Mal sah, sie beschloss zu versuchen ihn so in Erinnerung zu behalten.   
Sie hörte wie sich der Raum auf der andern Seite des Schotts leerte und nur noch Stille zurück blieb. 

Sie brachte den Prinzen von Serenno, einem im äußern Rand gelegenem Planten, einem der reichsten der gesamten Republik, in die Krankenbucht, der Raven und befahl ihm dort zu warten.   
Als sie sich auf den Weg zurück ins Cockpit machte, um Jazisa von den Ereignissen zu berichten, begann sie zu realisieren, was passiert war, das sie Meister Obedaia nie wieder sehen würde, das er tot war.  
Als sie in den kleinen Raum eintrat, war sie kurz vor den Tränen, das einzige, was sie davon abhielt, ihnen freien Lauf zu lassen, war die Tatsache, dass sie ihrem Meister versprochen hatte, ihr Bestes zu geben und in Tränen auszubrechen und sich der Trauer hinzugeben gehörte eindeutig nicht dazu. Schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag, gebrauchte sie die Eingangszeile des Kodex um sich zu beruhigen und sich wieder zu fokussieren.   
Es gibt keine Emotionen, es gibt nur Frieden.  
Es gibt keine Emotionen, es gibt nur Frieden.  
Sie wieder holte die Worte immer wieder in Gedanken, doch sie konnten ihre Wirkung nicht entfalten. Sie war wie gelähmt vor Trauer und Zorn. Mit einem Mal, kamen ihr die Worte von Meister Yoda wieder in den Sinn.  
Zorn zur Dunkeln Seite der Macht führt. Hinter dir Lassen du musst ihn, junger Padawan.  
Sie versuchte sich weiter auf das Mantra zu konzentrieren, und schaffte es tatsächlich alle Hassgefühl abzuschütteln, aber an ihre Stelle trat die Trauer, eine unfassbare Leere. Sie wusste, dass diese Gefühle für sie gefährlich waren, dass sie sie in Versuchung führen konnten, aber sie war es für den Moment leid, all das zu unterdrücken und sich davon zu distanzieren. Als sie sich neben Jazisa auf den Sessel des Copiloten niederließ lies sie ihre Barrieren brechen. Sie schaute der Schmugglerin ins Gesicht, in ihre verständnisvollen Augen und entschloss sich, ihr vertrauen zu können. Joann lehnte sich im Sessel zurück und lies ihren Tränen freien Lauf.


	5. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5

 

-JAZISA-

Das erste, was Jazisa verspürte, als sie sah, wie die Jedi vor ihr in Tränen ausbrach, war Verwunderung. Sie hatte immer angenommen, dass die Jedi über Emotionen erhaben seien, aber der Anblick der sich ihr bot, sprach in diesem Fall für das Gegenteil. Das zweite war, dass sie Mitleid verspürte, ausgerechnet mit der Frau, die vor weniger als einer halben Stunde ihren Freund und Copiloten umgebracht hatte, ausgerechnet mit einer Jedi, die das verkörperte, wovor sie am meisten Angst hatte, denn letzten Endes waren die Jedi nichts weiter als ein Mittel zu Zweck für den Senat. Sie wollten es selber vielleicht nicht zugeben, aber so war es, ein weiters Staatsorgan, was dazu eingesetzt werden konnte politische Schwierigkeiten aus dem Weg zu räumen.  
Sie streckte eine Hand aus und legte sie Joann auf die Schulter, nach nur wenigen Momenten, griff die Jedi nach ihr und zog sie von ihre Schulter hinunter und auf ihren Schoß. Sie umklammerte Jazisas Hand mit beiden ihrer Hände. Jazisa kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie weich und glatt sie waren. Sie hatte das Gefühl, der körperliche Kontakt reichte der Frau vor ihr nicht aus, um sie zu beruhigen, also beschloss ihr noch etwas mehr zu geben. Langsam stand sie auf, immer darauf bedacht nicht die Hand aus dem Schoß der Jedi zu ziehen und schloss sie mit dem Anderen Arm in eine enge Umarmung. Joann schien sich langsam zu fangen, ihre Tränen verebbten und ihr Blick senkte sich, von Scham gezeichnet zu Boden.  
"Hey, das ist nichts wofür ihr euch zu schämen braucht", begann Jazisa, um der Jedi vor ihr wieder eine gewisse Sicherheit zu geben, "das passiert uns allen mal".  
"Nicht einem Jedi, ich habe mich aufgeführt, wie ein Jüngling. Es tut mir leid, dass ihr das sehen musstet", ihre Stimme war ebenso wie ihr Blick Scham erfüllt, dabei hatte Jazisa das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie bevor ihr Gefühlsausbruch begann, in ihren Augen nach einer Art Erlaubnis gesucht hatte.  
"Meister Obedaia ist tot. Wir müssen unverzüglich nach Coruscant, den Prinzen zum Senat bringen und dem Jedi-Rat bericht erstatten", sagte Joann schließlich, als sie wieder aufgeschaut hatte.   
"Es tut mir leid, dass ihr euren Meister verloren habt", sagte Jazisa mitfühlend.   
Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie mochte die junge Jedi-Ritterin, wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, dann fühlte sie sich ein wenig zu ihr hingezogen. Das verwirrte Jazisa, denn in der Regel, war sie niemand, der so schnell Vertrauen, geschweige denn mehr, zu einer Person aufbaute. In Aliaks Fall, hatte es mehrere Jahre gebraucht, biss sie ihm so weit vertraut hatte, ihn als Copiloten einzusetzen. Aber in Joanns Fall, hatte es etwa zehn Minuten gebraucht, biss sie bereit gewesen war, ihr den zweiten Stuhl im Cockpit zu gewähren. 

 

-JOANN-

Als die Raven aus dem Hyperraum sprang und sich in der Umlaufbahn von Coruscant befand, fühlte sich Joann sofort ein Stück sicherer. Die Vertraute Stadt war zu ihrem zweiten Zuhause geworden. Sie selber kam von Alderaan und hatte einige Zeit gebraucht um sich an die hektische Stadt zu gewöhnen. In ihrem Heimatort auf Alderaan, der eigentlich viel mehr ein Dorf war, war es abgesehen von den Geräten zur Weintraubenernte still und beharrlich zugegangen. Allerdings hatte sie auch nur einen kleinen Teil ihrer Kindheit dort verbracht, denn mit vier Jahren, war ein Jedi gekommen um sie abzuholen und zum Tempel auf Coruscant zu bringen. Deshalb erinnerte sie sich nur noch Bruchstückhaft an ihre Heimat, so wie sie vor zwanzig Jahren gewesen war. Doch wenn sie es ab und zu schaffte ihre Eltern zu besuchen, dann stellte sie fest, dass es sich nur langsam veränderte. Hier war ein neues Haus gebaut worden, dort stand ein neuer Erntedroide, und da war ein neues Kind im Garten.  
Coruscan war anders, ständig im Wandel, geschäftig und ruhelos. Dort wurden neue Wolkenkratzer gebaut und direkt daneben wurde ein Veralteter abgerissen um Platzt für etwas anders zu schaffen. Denn bei all dem Überfluss, der hier herrschet, Platzt war eine der wenigen Sache, die hier knapp waren.   
"Wir fliegen direkt zum Jeditempel", sagte Joann, an die Schmugglerin gewandt, "ihr werdet einen Zugangscode brauchen um zu landen".  
Sie konnte sehen, wie sich Jazisas Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte.   
"Werden sie dieses Schiff durchsuchen?", fragte sie.  
"Nein, sie vertrauen mir und ich vertraue euch. Gibt es etwas, dass sie nicht finden sollten?", fragte die Jedi neugierig.  
Jann konnte sehen, wie sich ein gequälter Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Gesicht der Frau ihr gegenüber abbildete, sie schien zu überlegen, was sie sagen sollte.  
"Ich habe eine nicht unwesentliche menge Ryll an Bord", gab sie schließlich zu, "wobei ich das Versteck eigentlich für sicher halte".  
Joann konnte nichts machen um ihren enttäuschen Gesichtsausdruck zu unterdrücken. Sie hatte die Schmugglerin wohl in Gedanken idealisiert, dabei war sie nur eine kleine Kriminelle, die Ryll auf den Kernwelten verkaufen wollte. Aber immerhin schien sie ihr ebenfalls zu vertrauen, sie hatte ihr gesagt, was sie transportierte, auch wenn sie das für mehrere Jahre auf eine Strafkolonie de Republik bringen könnte. Joann hatte nicht vor, ihr Vertrauen zu missbrauchen.   
"Ich könnte einen Handel mit den Heilern des Tempels vereinbaren, si würden euch das Ryll bestimmt abkaufen und es zu Medizin verarbeiten. Dann hätte es etwas Gutes bewirkt, statt als Droge zu enden".  
Sie konnte sehen, dass Jazisa nicht sonderlich begeistert war, den, Joann wusste, dass die illegalen Abnehmer mehr als das dreifache bezahlten, als die Heiler und Krankenhäuser. Trotzdem sah sie wie sich die Miene der Schmugglerin aufhellte und sie nickte.  
"Das wäre wirklich nett von euch", gab sie ihr als Antwort.

 

-JAZISA-

Die Landeplattform vor dem Jeditempel war erstaunlich leer, nur einige kleiner Gleiter standen dort. Die Raven war mit Abstand das größte Schiff, was im Moment dort war. Als Jazisa aus dem Heck des Schiffes sprang, an der Stelle wo vor weniger als zwei Tagen noch die Landeklappe gewesen war, standen ihr drei groß gewachsene Männer, einer von ihnen ein Twi´Lek gegenüber. Sie trugen alle die traditionelle Tracht der Jedi. Als sie hörte, wie zwei weitere Personen neben ihr auf dem Boden landeten, sah sie wie sich die Mine der drei Jedi vor ihr etwas entspannte.   
"Wie ich sehe, habt ihr den Prinzen bei euch Joann", sagt der älteste von ihnen.  
"Er ist in Sicherheit, aber den Preis den es gekostet hat, war hoch. Meister Obedaia, wird nicht zurückkehren", antwortete sie, nachdem sie sich verbeugt hatte.


	6. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6 

 

-JOANN-

Joann folgte einem der drei Jedi Meister in die Kammer des Rates, hoch oben im Hauptturm des Tempels. Jetzt wo der Prinz sicher im Tempel war und Jazisa tatsächlich zugestimmt hatte, ihr Ryll an den Orden zu verkaufen, musste sie dem Rat nun von den Ereignissen berichten, die zum Tod von Meister Obedaia geführt hatten. Der Weg durch die großen Hallen des Jedi-Tempels war immer wieder beindruckend. Obwohl sie hier so viel Zeit verbraucht hatte, hatte sie sich in den kleinen Übungsräumen oder dem Archiv, immer wohler gefühlt. Die übermäßig hohen Hallen, die als Verbindung zwischen diesen Bereichen des Tempels dienten, kamen ihr immer so leer und nutzlos vor, denn obwohl sie auf einer der reichsten Planeten der Galaxis geboren worden war, hatte sie immer einen gewissen Hang zu Nützlichkeit der Sachen gehabt und nutzlose Ziergegenstände, deren einziger Sinn darin bestand, schön auszusehen, für überflüssig gehalten. Diese Charaktereigenschaft, hatte ihr natürlich das Leben als Jedi sehr erleichtert, denn im Vergleich zu andern Jünglingen von den Kernwelten hatte sie keine Probleme sich an das minimalistische Leben als Jedi zu gewöhnen.   
Als sie den Aufzug erreichten, kamen Joann wieder die Erinnerungen an ihren Zusammenbruch und die Verwirrung in den Geist, die sie in der nähe der Schmugglerin erfahren hatte. Unbeabsichtigt schweiften ihre Gedanken zu der Frau ab, wie sie aussah, wie sie redet, wie sie sich verhielt. Sie konnte nicht erklären, was sie fühlte, wenn sie an sie dachte, aber es steigerte ihre Verwirrung nur noch weiter.  
Es gibt keine Emotionen, es gibt nur Freieden.  
Sie flüsterte das Mantra leise immer und, und immer wieder und langsam begann es seine Wirkung zu zeigen. Die aufgewühlten Gefühle in ihr legten sich und es blieb nur die vertraute Leere zurück. Es gelang ihr sich der Macht zu öffnen, wie es ihr seit sie an Bord der Raven gegangen war, nicht mehr geglückt war. Sie durchströmte sie wie ein weißes säuberndes Licht, das sie mit Kraft erfüllte, bis in die Zehenspitzen und die Finger. 

Sie trat in die Rats Kammer und lies ihre Eskorte, den Jedi Meister, hinter sich. Das letzte mal, als sie hier gewesen war, war sie noch ein Padawan gewesen und in den Rang eines Jedi-Ritters erhoben worden. Dieses mal, war der Anlass nicht so glücklich. Sie stellte sich in die Mitte des runden Raumes in der Turmspitze und verbeugte sich.  
"Gegrüßt du seist, junge Ritterin", grüßte sie Meister Yoda, "Annehmen ich tue, du weist warum du bist hier?".  
Sie schaute einmal durch die Gesichter des Anwesenden Rates, manche der Mitglieder, war nicht anwesend, da sie gerade auf Missionen waren und waren daher per Holobild dazu geschaltet.  
"Ich nehme an, dass ihr mich hier her bestellt habt, um über den Tod von Meister Obedaia berichtet zu bekommen", sagte sie schließlich.  
"Richtig angenommen du hast", entgegnete ihr Yoda.

Nachdem Joann über den Tod ihres Meisters berichtet hatte, wandte sich Meister Yoda erneut an sie.  
"Große Verwirrung ich in dir spüre", sagte er in seiner gewohnt geduldigen Stimme.  
"Es tut mir leid, ich kann es selber nicht erklären", entgegnete sie und überlegte, was sie dem Rat über Jazisa erzählen sollte. Sie kam zum Schluss, dass sie ihre Gefühle lieber nicht mit ihnen teilen würde. Meister Obedaia, hätte sie sofort ohne zu zögern, erzählt was sie bewegte, aber sie kannte die obersten Jedi kaum und wusste nicht, wie auf die Neuigkeit reagieren würden, also wählte sie eine Halbwahrheit.  
"Der Tod meines Meisters, ich konnte es nicht kommen sehen, ich hatte Schwierigkeiten mit der Macht in Verbindung zu treten".  
"Noch jung du bist, noch viel zu lernen du hast. Aber unbesorgt du musst sein, die Wege der Macht unergründlich sind. Vertrauen du haben musst".  
Alles in ihr schien sich gegen diese Aussage aufzulehnen. Wie konnte man glauben, dass der Tod von Meister Obedaia vorbestimmt gewesen war, das war nicht akzeptabel, doch sie blieb ruhig und bemühte sich sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.  
"Danke Meister", sagte sie und vorbeugte sich.  
"Zorn in dir ich spüre, dein Handeln nicht beherrschen er darf. Hinter dir ihn lassen du musst", sagte er mitfühlend.  
Joann senkte demütig denn Kopf, denn sie wusste, das Yoda recht hatte, auch wenn sie es nicht einsehen wollte.   
"Ja, Meister, ich werde es versuchen", antwortete sie und wandte sich zum gehen. 

 

-JAZISA-

Jazisa war schon einig Male auf Coruscant gewesen und zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie den Planten nicht mochte. Sie fühlte sich beobachtet und überwacht. Ebenso mochte sie die ständige Ruhelosigkeit der riesigen Stadt nicht. Sie war überrascht, wie weit die Schere zwischen arm und reich, hier auf dieser Kernwelt, aufging. Dadurch und durch die überaus große Bevölkerung des Planeten, hatte sich ein breiter Markt für geschmuggelte Waren aufgetan.

Als Jazisa sich umschaute und den großen Jeditempel bewunderte, kam sie nicht umher, über die Ironie der Situation zu lächeln. Sie war auf Coruscant, dort wo sie ihr Ryll an den Meistbietenden verkaufen wollte und doch befand sie sich jetzt im Jeditempel und war drauf und dran das teure Pulver zu an einen Heiler zu verkaufen, der wohl kaum ein Drittel des Schwarzmarktpreises zahlen würde. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie zugestimmt hatte, als Joann sie darauf angesprochen hatte, sie wusste nicht einmal, warum sie ihr davon erzählt hatte. Aber wenn es Joann glücklich machte, wenn sie sich an die Galaktischen gesetzte hielt, dann konnte sie das machen, solange es nicht zu weit ging und sie in einer Strafkolonie landen würde. Jazisa hatte sich dabei ertappt, dass sie die aufgewühlte und emotionale Joann gern gehabt hatte und jetzt wollte sie ein echtes Lächeln von ihren Lippen sehen, bevor sie Couruscant wieder verlassen würde. 

Nach einigen Stunden fand sich Jazisa an Bord der Raven wieder. Sie stand in ihrem Quartier und wollte sich gerade ausziehen, um unter die Dusche zu steigen. Sie hatte das Ryll an die Heiler des Tempels verkauft und einen Preis erzeilt, der immerhin doppelt so hoch war, wie ihr Einkaufspreis. Es war zwaar immer noch nicht wirklich viel gewesen, aber sie war überrascht, das die Jedi bereit gewesen waren, einen für legal verkauftes Ryll, relativ hohen Preis zu bezahlen. Sie nahm sich vor, später Joann dafür zu danken.  
Sie legte den Gürtel mit den Blastern ab und zog einen aus dem Holster um ihn auf den Nachttisch zu legen. Sie fühlte sich immer sehr unsichrer, wenn sie keine Waffe bei sich hatte, also hatte sie sich angewöhnt, zum duschen immer einen Blaster mitzunehmen und ihn Reichweite zu haben. Die restliche Kleidung wanderte auf das Bett und sie machte sich auf den Weg ins Bad. Das Wasser, das aus den Tanks an Bord der Raven floss, war überraschend warm, obwohl alle Schiffssysteme ausgeschaltet waren. Das Einzigste, was aus den Notfallbatterien noch mit Strom versorgt wurde, waren die Türen und die Lichter.   
Das unverkennbare Geräusch ihrer Quartiertüre, die aufging, lies Jazisa aufhören.   
Vor zwei tagen, hätte sie gesagt, gab es nur eine Person, die sich ohne Anmeldung in ihren Raum wagen würde und das war Aliak gewesen. Jetzt, gab es nur eine Person auf dem Planeten, der sich gut genug in der Raven auskannte um sie hier zu finden. Jazisa musste lächeln, sie wusste genau, wie sie eine weitere Reaktion von Joann erhalten würde.  
"Seid ihr da?", hörte sie die Stimme der jungen Jedi.  
"Einen Moment", rief Jazisa zurück.   
Sie drehte das Wasser ab und schlang sich ein großes Handtuch um den Körper. Die eine Hand lies sie durch ihr Haar fahren, während sie mit der anderen den Blaster nahm und sich auf den Weg zurück zu ihrem Bett machte.

Sie sah, wie Joann aufschaute, als sie hörte, dass sie den Raum betreten hatte. Zufrieden stellte Jazisa fest, dass sich das Geischt der Jedi etwas rötete, als sie sie sah. Sie konnte ein trimphierendes Lächeln nicht verbergen. Sie legte die Waffe im vorbeigehen auf dem Nachtisch zu der anderen, und stellte sich dann an das Fussende des Bettes. Sie hörte wie Joann langsam hinter ihr her kam, sie wollte offenbar etwas sagen. Jazisa hatte eine Idee, wenn die Jedi schon rot wurde, wenn sie sie so sah, was würde wohl passieren, wenn sie ...  
Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen von der Frau, die hinter ihr stand und sich räusperte.  
"Ich bin gekommen um euch meine Dankbarkeit auszudrücken. Der Orden bietet euch, als Zeichen der Dankbarkeit, die Reparatur eures Schiffes an, wenn ihr das den Wünscht".  
Ohne zu zögern lies Jazisa das Handtuch fallen und drehte sich zu Joann um. Sie konnte sehen, wie das Gesicht der Jedi noch röter wurde und sie auf den Boden schaute. Das Grinsen, das ihr immer noch auf den Lippen lag, wurde breiter. Der ganze Raum fühlte sich an, als ob er unter Spannung stand.  
"Das wäre wunderbar", sagte Jazisa schließlich.


	7. Kapitel 7

Kapitel 7

 

-JOANN-

Es war eine Woche vergangen, seit dem Ereignis in der Raven und das Schiff war fast vollständig wieder repariert. Anfangs war sie verwirrt gewesen, über ihre Reaktion auf Jazisas Nacktheit, aber sie hatte es geschafft, sich davon zu distanzieren und wider Klarheit zu empfinden. Ihr war vollkommen schleierhaft, wie es diese Frau immer wieder schaffte Gefühle in ihr zu wecken. Im Nachhinein war sich Joann sicher, das die Schmugglerin sich mit Absicht vor ihr ausgezogen hatte, ihr selbstzufriedenes Lächeln hatte sie verraten. Es hatte gewirkt, als ob sie sie nur auf eine Möglichkeit gewartet hatte, eine Reaktion von ihr zu erhalten.

Die Stimme eines Jünglings riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.  
"Könnt ihr mir helfen, ich verstehe nicht wie ihr das so einfach hinbekommt", sagte der kleine Junge.  
Joann übte mit den Jünglingen die grundlegenden Sequenzen des passivsten Lichtschwert-Kampfstils.   
Sie wandte sich dem Jungen zu und zeigte ihm geduldig, wie er seine Klinge zu führen hatte. 

Es vergingen mehrere Stunden, bis sie endlich die Übungen der Jünglinge beenden konnte. Es hatte sie viel Denkarbeit gekostet zu der Entscheidung zu kommen, die sie getroffen hatte. Bevor Jazisa morgen Coruscant verlassen würde, würde sie ihr sagen, was sie in ihrer Gegenwart fühlte, auch wenn sie selber nicht genau wusste, was es war. Am Anfang hatte sie gehofft, das die Aussprache ihr vielleicht helfen würde die Gefühle hinter sich zu lassen und sich wieder besser auf die Macht einstimmen zu können, doch inzwischen war es viel mehr geworden. Sie fühlte sich beschwingt und gut, wenn sie in der Gesellschaft der Schmugglerin war, sie hatte dieses Gefühl, das sie nicht zuordnen konnte in ihrer Magengegend. Zuerst hatte sie gedacht, sie wäre krank, aber sie hatte festgestellt, das dieses Gefühl angenehm sein konnte. Schon jetzt, nur bei dem reinem Gedanken wieder in die Nähe der Frau zu kommen, machte sie nervös und unruhig.   
Es gibt keine Emotionen, es gibt nu Frieden.   
Sie ging die Zeile in Gedanken immer wieder durch, um sich zu beruhigen. Sobald sie ihre Wirkung zeigte und sie das wogende Meer ihrer Emotionen glätten konnte, bemerkte sie, dass sie das Gefühl in ihrem Bauch vermisste und gab die Bemühung auf, es zu unterdrücken. 

Als sie auf die Landeplattform vor dem Tempel trat, sah sie, das die Reparaturen schon abgeschlossen waren und die neue Landeklappe, offen stand. Im Laderaum sah sie Jazisa, wie sie an einigen Hebeln und Knöpfen Einstellungen vornahm. Als sie sich der Schmugglerin nährte, merkte sie, wie es ihr immer schwieriger wurde auf die Macht zuzugreifen, doch sie schaffte es, so wie die gesamte letzte Woche diesen Fakt zu ignorieren und kletterte in den Laderaum.

 

-JAZISA-

Sie hörte die Schritte, die sich durch den Laderaum nährten und schaute auf. Der Anblick war nichts neues mehr für sie und sie lächelte zur Begrüßung. Joann nickte ihr zu und blieb vor ihr stehen.  
"Kann ich euch unter vier Augen sprechen?", fragte die Jedi in gewohnt neutralem Tonfall.   
Jazisas Lächeln wurde breiter und sie nickte und machte sich auf den Weg in ihren Raum.  
Dort angekommen drehte sie sich um und schaute Joann in die Augen.  
"Was habt ihr auf dem Herzen?", fragte sie freundlich.   
Sie mochte die Jedi gerne, das hatte sie in der vergangen Woche gemerkt, sogar sehr gerne. Sie war sich nur nicht sicher, was sie machen sollt, denn das letzte was sie sie wollte, war die Jedi von sich weg zutreiben. Sie war sich außerdem nicht scher, was die Frau für sie empfand.   
"Ich wollte mit euch reden, in Ruhe", antworte Joann und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.  
"Dann raus damit", entgegnete Jazisa lächelnd.  
Sie konnte sehen, wie Joann offenbar nach den richtigen Worten suchte.  
"Als wir uns das erste Mal begegnet sind, habe ich eine gewisse Macht in euch gespürt, ich bin mir sicher ihr wisst wovon ich rede".  
Jazisa nickte.  
"Ich habe in euere Gegenwart Probleme damit, mit der macht in Verbindung zu treten, aber ich bin mir inzwischen sicher, dass ihr damit nichts zu tun habt, oder zumindest nur indirekt".   
Jazisa war sich nicht sicher, worauf die Jedi hinaus wollte, nickte aber zum Zeichen, dass sie ihr folgen konnte.  
"Ich ... Ich ...", Joann begann wieder nach den Richtigen Worten zu suchen, "Ich bin nicht gut bei so etwas"sagte sie schließlich und senkte den Blick.  
"Sagt einfach was ihr wollt", sagte Jazisa und streckte eine Hand aus um sie der Frau vor ihr auf die Schulter zu legen.  
Joann schaute wieder auf und suchte offenbar Blickkontakt. Jazisa spürte, das sie versuchte ihre Reaktion abzuschätzen.   
Was dann geschah, überraschte Jazisa, denn Joann beugte sich vor und drückte ihre Lippen für einen Moment auf ihre eigenen, dann zog sie sich wieder zurück. All das war so schnell geschehen, das sich Jazisa nicht sicher war, ob es überhaupt passiert war.   
"Es tut mir Leid, ich weis nicht, was in mich gefahren ist", begann Joann sich zu entschuldigen.   
Ihr Gesicht wurde röter, als sie es bisher gesehen hatte. Die Jedi wollte gerade zu einer weiteren Entschuldigung ansetzen, als Jazisa sich vorbeugte und sie zu sich herzog. Sie schaute ihr einen Moment in die Augen, dann küsste sie die Jedi auf den Mund.  
Als sie sich in Stück zurück zog um ihr in die Augen schauen zu können, sah sie ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.


	8. Kapitel 8

Kapitel 8

 

-JOANN-

Joann merkte wie sie langsam wach wurde, das Bett in dem sie lag, war ihr fremd, es war zu weich und zu lang. Die Betten im Tempel waren alle spartanisch gehalten. Als sie sich umdrehte spürte sie einen warmen Körper der sich an sie schmiegte. Schnell schlug sie die Augen auf und schaute sich um. Sie lag in der Kabine auf der Raven. Langsam drehte sie den Kopf nach links und schaute in schöne grüne Augen.   
"Guten Morgen", sagte Jazisa leise und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
Joann wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte, sie erinnert sich gut an die Ereignisse des letzten Abends. Sie wusste auch, das sie sich so sicher gewesen war, was sie wollte. Auch wenn sie es nicht bereute, wusste sie nicht was weiter passieren würde, also antwortete sie in ihrem normalen Jeditonfall.  
"Guten Morgen".  
"Du klingst so... so...", Jazisa suchte offenbar nach den richtigen Worten, "so Jediig", sagte sie schließlich.  
Joann konnte nicht anders als in ein lache auszubrechen. Im selben Moment prustete auch Jazisa los. Das Lachen brachte ihre beiden Körper auf so lustvolle Weise zusammen, das das Gespräch vorerst beendet war. 

Als sie endlich aufstanden, war es bereits früher Vormittag, aber Joann hatte heute keine Unterrichtsstunden im Tempel zugeteilt bekommen. Sie setzte sich immer noch nackt an en Bertrand und wartet darauf, das sich die Schmugglerin neben sie setzte.   
"Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte sie.  
"Ich weis es nicht, aber egal was, ich will nicht, das du diese Nacht bereust", antwortete sie und legte eine Arm um ihre Schulter.  
"Keine Angst, das werde ich nicht", antwortete sie schnell, vielleicht zu schnell, denn sie konnte sehen, wie Jazisa eine Augenbraue hoch zog.  
"Nein, werde ich nicht. Ich wäre nicht der erste Jedi, der in einer Beziehung lebt", sagte sie und konnte ihr lächeln nicht unterdrücken, als sie sah, wie sich das Gesicht der Schmugglerin aufhellte und vor Freude zu sprühen begann.   
"Du bist gerne willkommne hier auf Coruscant zu bleiben, solange du willst", fügte sie hinzu und hoffte inständig, dass sie das Angebot annehmen würde.   
Jazisa lächelte sie an.  
"Es tut mir leid, aber mich zieht es zurück in den Äußeren Rand", entgegnete ihr die Schmugglerin.   
Insgeheim, hatte sie die Antwort schon gekannt, es war ein Teil ihres Wesens sich in den Weltraum zu stürzen und dort ihr Unwesen zu treiben.   
"Ich weis", sagte sie schließlich. Es überrschte sie wie sehr sich ihre Gefühlslage verändert hatte, sie fühlte sich trotz der Starken Gefühle für Jazisa im Gleichgewischt und konnte ohne Probleme auf die Macht zugreifen, obwohl sie sich in direkter Gegenwart der Schmugglerin aufhielt. Sie lächelte leicht und stand auf.

Als sie einige Stunden später die abfliegende Raven beobachtete, fühlte sie sich ruhig und im Gleichgewicht, sie wusste, dass sie die Schmugglerin schon bald wieder sehen würde.

ENDE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, das ging jetzt alles schneller als erwartet. Da mir das Universum, wie gesagt sehr viel Spass gemacht hat, werde ich aus dieser Geschichte vielleicht eine Serie machen.   
> Rückmeldungen und Kritiken sind gerne willkommen. Ich hoffe, ihr hattet Spass am Lesen.  
> Grüße aus Skandinavien Ca110. :)


End file.
